


Observe the Game

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Kink, M/M, Multi, Perceptiveness, Roughhousing, Threesome - F/M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that talent for observation wasn't just good for the job.</p><p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: Charlie/Paul/Mike, she likes to watch them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observe the Game

Paul and Mike thought of themselves as opposites. 

Charlie knew better. 

They were both naturals at undercover work. Intelligent, always aware. Perceptive as hell, able to read into a glance, a slight tensing of muscle, able to discover truths about people that they may not even know themselves. 

They were also both stubborn as hell, always refusing to give an inch.

And maybe these traits were something Charlie shared too. Just a little.

It's why they kept butting heads, but also why they never gave up on one another.

It’s why they worked together beautifully in the field, and even better in their bed.

Charlie loved watching the two of them together. She would observe from the armchair as they started in for the night, and they knew by now that she would only join them when she’d seen enough show. They knew that she liked to watch, of course, but they didn’t know that she had more reasons than just the obvious.

Watching the two of them together, she had observed more of them than she was ever able to when she was in the mix, when she was distracted by the hands and mouths intent on bringing her into bliss. The two men weren’t exactly open books, but when she saw them together, she could read their pleasure, their pain, their fear, their trust, even all their subtle little ways of testing each other, all the unspoken questions each had about the other man. It was a knowledge, an intimacy, that she cherished, and she was happy to delay her pleasure for a few minutes for this deeper satisfaction.

Tonight, Mike began by straddling Paul on the bed, looking down at Paul with a cocky smirk. It was his invitation for Paul to try to re-assert dominance (they all knew that’s exactly what he’d do). 

Paul tugged at the bottom of Mike’s T-shirt, making Mike lean forward so Paul could peel it off, leaving both men in nothing but boxers. Paul grabbed Mike’s shoulder then, leveraging it so that Mike was thrown on his back onto the bed. Paul moved over him, straddling him while pinning his wrists to the mattress. Charlie noticed Mike’s breath hitch; she knew Paul noticed too. 

Mike liked to give it back, though: he arched up to kiss Paul on the lips, hard contact and rough motions. Mike arched up then, enough to brush against Paul’s cock, and Paul got distracted (just as Mike planned, Charlie knew), and he loosened his grip on Mike’s wrist enough for Mike to break free and pull Paul down onto him, fingers clasping onto the hair on the back of Paul’s head.

Her boys did like their games.

She saw Paul smile, predatory, before kissing Mike again, forceful, tongue pushing in hard circles. She could see that Mike wasn’t aware that Paul’s hand was moving downward: Mike tensed when Paul gave his balls a quick pinch, and tried to hide how much he liked it, but all of three of them knew that he didn’t hide it well enough.

Mike’s jaw tightened then, and a look of determination swept over his face. He took Paul’s free hand and moved it to his own neck, leaving Paul’s thumb at the center of Mike’s throat. Mike knew that Paul liked having his hand there; he also knew that this was one of the few things that made Paul afraid of his own kinks, that Paul would concentrate on keeping his touch gentle. Paul, of course, knew exactly what Mike was doing, and he smiled a reluctant nod as if to say ‘Touché’ as he gently caressed Mike’s neck and jaw. Mike moved his hand to Paul’s dick then, rubbing against it, daring Paul to lessen his control, but Paul got up on his knees and grabbed Mike’s hands again. He flipped Mike over onto his stomach and held his hands behind his back.

He looked over at Charlie then. “Hey, sweetheart. Our boy’s feeling rebellious. Let’s teach him who’s in charge. How’s that sound, Mikey?”

Mike looked up at Charlie and smiled. “Sounds pretty good,” he said with a breathless smile.

Charlie just smiled and nodded. She rose from the chair and walked slowly over to the bed, peeling off her tank top as she walked, keeping their gaze on her. She climbed onto the bed then and kissed Paul, then Mike, slow and heated.

“Why do you have that look?” Mike asked her then.

“What look?”

“That look like you know something we don’t,” Paul answered for him.

She just smiled, wide and hungry. “Don’t be ridiculous. I always know something you don’t.”


End file.
